Actinolite
"...Hmm? Oh, sorry..I didn't see you there." Appearance Actinolite. One glance at her and you would think she was some kind of weird SeaWing-NightWing hybrid. Oh, but she isn't. You see, she is a SandWing hybrid, the scales of a Pale sandy--Almost white SandWing's scales have made this hybrid's scales a beautiful array of color, as the hidden colors of green and purple lightened up. Her eyes are a strange green, almost gray in a way, with orange all around her iris, almost like a sea of lava around an island of gray green--Or like reeds. Her right eye is slightly higher then the other, but the one thing wrong about her eyes is that she has Astigmatism, causing her to be near-sighted. Unlike her SandWing father, who has it in one eye, Graceful has it in both eyes. She kinda hates sunlight for it, as for some odd reason, it agitates her eyes. On her maw is an array of NightWing scales, light green fading into black. Her top part is hooked, and colored a Aqua green, on it is speckled a beautiful black, basically freckles on her nose. Actinolite has a crossbite, which makes eating a bit of a problem if she eats on one side, causing her left side to ache. No matter what side she eats from, her left side will always ache, so she eats nose first. Her spines on her back are shaped like scorpion tails, very thin though. They are colored a brownish color, and look like a long braid, her tail does not have a scorpion end, but a tiny little nub with a spike. It does hold the venom like a SandWing's. .The top of her underbelly is an array of medium colored purples, dark blue-browns, and aqua green, random silvery scales dot around the base of her neck like miniature diamonds, and random white scales dot her ankles as if they were tiny quartz gems. Actinolite's wings are colored a light purple at the top fading into a darker purple as it gets to the ends of her wings. In her wings membrane is colors of beautiful gold and black, speckled with the trademark white-silver scales of a NightWing. Where the wings start, it fades into an aqua green like the rest of her body. Actin's underbelly is striped as a Nightwing's, colored a pale white, while the wavy stripe of a SandWing is there as well, barely visible as it's a faint peach color against the snowy white underbelly. Personality Actin's has a small habit of not saying anything, like at ALL. She'll randomly go quiet and get lost in her many fantasies of people, despite her quiet exterior sometimes, you'll never know when she's thinking of her favorite animal cuddling a wolf, or a Skywing/Mudwing hybrid doing things nobody would have thought of, it's interesting, really. Also, she apparently can't do anything without thinking it as a chore, lt would be a miracle for this dragon to NOT think of a hateful comment. Best friend? Actinolite will think ''Why won't she talk to me?! It's been 5 hours! ''Yes, this dragonet will literally stand there and think of insults. Even about her own mother. Strangely, when she is sad, and about to cry, she can't. As if her sadness has made her unable to cry. Her being able to cry, happens at the strangest of times, mostly out of place, when she's out collecting delicious fruit like a bright sunshine yellow lemon, or after hugging her NightWing mom. Hugging is her favorite thing to do. Strangely, there are two sides of her social life. On one side, there is the sarcastic side of her, mixed with the array of miniature dark jokes that she makes to make fun of herself, some joy...And of course, her depression to go along with it. The other side is the loner, the side that does NOT want to be noticed. Where she wants to disappear... As for her depression, its a completely different story entirely.. Sometimes it will make her feel numb to everything and anyone, like a wall of ice that has encased her, or water drowning her. Other times, she wants to just scream her frustration to the world but her voice would seem nothing to others in Act's mind as if it would barely make a peep. Poor dragoness feels as if she wouldn't make a difference, no matter how hard she would try. Backstory Actinol was born in a nest made out of leaves and an array of flowers, all different and in a variety of colors. Her eggshell was a strange pale green color in the nest that it laid in, her father had went out to hunt due to being hungry and refusing to wait. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Females